Z Pamiętnika Sally: 1 rok
by Merill9804
Summary: Sally Joker pisze pamiętnik o życiu w Hogwarcie i byciu przyjaciółką Chłopca, Który Przeżył. To jest jej pamiętnik z pierwszego roku. /AU, tłumaczenie.


**Od tłumaczki:** Przedstawiam Wam tłumaczenie historii napisanej przez jediclonecowgirl (link do oryginału na moim profilu). Opowiada o przygodach Sally Joker, która trafia do Hogwartu wtedy, kiedy Harry Potter i jego przyjaciele. Jak w tytule, tekst jest napisany w formie pamiętnika; obejmuje tylko pierwszą klasę, ale autorka obecnie opisuje drugi rok Sally, a w planach ma kolejne. Zapraszam!

* * *

**Od Autorki: **Witam wszystkich, tu jediclonecowgirl z nowym projektem. Jedna z bohaterek tej historii (OC) pisze pamiętnik o tym, co się działo, gdy była w Hogwarcie i o jej przyjaźni z Harrym Potterem… *szeroki uśmiech*

* * *

**Rozdział 1. Pamiętnik tej młodej czarownicy**

_Dlaczego ojcowie zawsze uważają, że ich córki muszą pisać pamiętnik? Nigdy nie zapomnę jego spojrzenia, gdy znalazłam to coś pomiędzy innymi prezentami urodzinowymi. To było spojrzenie w stylu „Wybrałem to specjalnie dla ciebie", aktywowane gdy tylko odpakowałam ten pamiętnik z papieru prezentowego. Szczerze mówiąc, nie miałam ochoty na pisanie pamiętnika, ale mama mnie namówiła – w Hogwarcie z pewnością spędzę wiele ciekawych chwil, które będę chciała opisać. Może powinnam zacząć, przedstawiając się: Nazywam się Sally Amanda Joker. Mam jedenaście lat i jestem czarownicą półkrwi, tak jak moja siostra-bliźniaczka Samantha Alyssa Joker. Już niedługo zaczniemy naukę w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie – jest koniec sierpnia, skończyłyśmy jedenaście lat w maju i kilka dni temu przyszły nasze listy z Hogwartu. Skoro już zaczęłam, opiszę resztę mojej rodziny._

_Oprócz Samanthy mam dwóch braci, starszego i młodszego. Nazywają się Jack i Roland. Są jeszcze moja mama Amanda i ciocia Alyssa… i oczywiście jest też tata, Robert Joker. Tata jest mugolem (niemagicznym człowiekiem). Cała reszta to czarodzieje. Ktoś mógłby stwierdzić, że jesteśmy „wymieszani" i że może być trudno, ale wszyscy kochają siebie nawzajem i każdy się bardzo stara. Jednak… tata musiał być nieźle zszokowany, kiedy się dowiedział, że mama jest czarodziejką. Szkoda, że nie widziałam wtedy jego twarzy. Samantha i ja jesteśmy bardzo blisko siebie… tak blisko, jak tylko bliźnięta z magicznymi zdolnościami mogą być. Dlatego mam nadzieję, że dostaniemy się do tego samego domu. W Hogwarcie są cztery domy: Gryffindor, który symbolizuje odwagę, Hufflepuff, symbolizujący życzliwość, Ravenclaw, w którym są najmądrzejsi uczniowie i Slytherin. Oficjalnie uczniowie w tym domu są sprytni, ale dla mnie to „dom zła". Jest naprawdę niewielu czarodziejów i czarownic, którzy są źli, a nie byli w Slytherinie._

_W mojej rodzinie wszyscy byli w Ravenclawie. Tradycję tego domu pierwsza złamała ciocia Alyssa, która była w Huffelpuffie. Reszta? WSZYSCY BYLI KRUKONAMI! Jack, mama i wszyscy inni. Roland jest nadal za młody, by chodzić do Hogwartu, ale prawdopodobnie też skończy w Ravenclawie. Jack skończył już Hogwart i został łamaczem zaklęć dla Gringotta, banku czarodziejów. Nigdy do końca nie zrozumiałam, dlaczego uważa, że to jest takie wspaniałe, ale Sammie (tak czasem nazywam moją bliźniaczkę) jest tym kompletnie zafascynowana. Kiedyś był kapitanem Quidditcha (popularny sport w magicznym świecie) w drużynie Ravenclawu, ale zawsze miał dobre stosunki z ludźmi z innych domów… zwłaszcza Gryffindoru. O Quidditchu zawsze mówił jedną rzecz: „Nigdy nie zrozumiem, dlaczego domy zawsze kłócą się o grę, która powinna ich łączyć". Może mówił tak, bo zawsze dobrze mu się układało z Gryfonami. Razem z nimi narobił sobie wrogów w Slytherinie. Czasami mówi, że Sammie i ja mamy dużą szansę, by być w Gryffindorze. Muszę już kończyć. Zaraz będzie obiad. Mama zawsze jest zła, gdy nie przychodzimy od razu po tym, jak nas zawoła. Czasami Samanha, Jack, Roland i ja naginamy tą zasadę, ale dzisiaj jestem zbyt zmęczona by to zrobić._

_Twoja Sally Joker_

_Drogi pamiętniku._

_To brzmi tak głupio! Drogi pamiętniku… ech. Jack weźmie nas jutro na Ulicę Pokątną, żeby kupić wszystko do szkoły. Główne miejsce na spotkania i zakupy… przynajmniej dla czarodziejów i czarownic. Naszemu tacie to nie przeszkadza. Bycie mugolem w rodzinie pełnej czarodziejów może być dla niego dziwne, ale nadal czerpiemy przyjemność z codziennego życia rodzinnego, jak sam mówi. Duży dom, świetne dzieci, wspaniała żona. Właśnie tak na to patrzy. Lubi oglądać nas grających w Quidditcha. Czasami gramy w ogrodzie, ale jest to zmodyfikowana wersja, bo mamy za mało graczy chociażby na jedną drużynę. Każda drużyna ma siedmiu zawodników. My z reguły gramy po dwie osoby w zespole. Właściwie zawsze ja jestem z Sammie i gramy przeciwko Jackowi i Rolandowi. Roland nie radzi sobie dobrze, ale Jack jest dobry, natomiast umiejętności moje i Sammie są przeciętne. Tak przynajmniej NAM się wydaje, bo Roland zawsze mówi, że kiedyś mogłybyśmy grać w szkolnej drużynie Quidditcha. Jeśli nie zostaniemy wyrzucone na pierwszym roku, ale dlaczego miałoby to nastąpić?_

_Od czasu do czasu może być trudno się z nami dogadać… dobra bardzo często nie można się z nami dogadać, ale nie zamierzamy być kryminalistkami ani czymś w tym rodzaju. Kiedy się zezłościmy, widać to, nawet jeśli stoisz 5 kilometrów od naszego domu, bo czasami „incydentalnie" nasza magia szaleje w salonie, ale to nic strasznego. A przynajmniej nie według nas. Może nauczyciele w Hogwarcie mają inne poglądy na ten temat, ale mama i ciocia Alyssa zawsze nam powtarzają, że gdyby zawsze brali wszystko bardzo poważnie, to czterech chłopców, którzy byli na roku mamy (ciocia Alyssa jest rok młodsza), zostaliby wywaleni ze szkoły pod koniec trzeciej klasy._

_Chciałabym wiedzieć, kim byli ci chłopcy. Mama nie ma zbyt wielu wspomnień na ich temat, ale pamięta, że w trzeciej klasie chodziła z jednym z nich._

_Twoja_

_Sally Joker_

* * *

**Na koniec (od Autorki): **Więc… oficjalnie zaczynamy pamiętnik. Mam nadzieję, że podobał Wam się pierwszy rozdział. Opiszę tu bardziej szczegółowo niż w „Legacy of Windy" (inna historia jediclonecowgirl – dop. tłumaczki) to, co się działo przed początkiem roku szkolnego. Mam też nadzieję, że zostawicie jakieś komentarze i jedyne, co mi pozostało to powiedzieć do zobaczenia i **_koniec psot._**

* * *

**Za zbetowanie dziękuję Essie Black.**

**Następny rozdział przyniesie nam:** Zakupy na ulicy Pokątnej – trochę więcej o nadziejach bliźniaczek związanych ze szkołą – historia pewnego czarnoksiężnika – wątpliwości związane z Ceremonią Przydziału…


End file.
